wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Candice Michelle
Candice Michelle Beckman-Ehrlich (n. 30 de septiembre de 1978) es una actriz, modelo y luchadora profesional, que actualmente trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment en la marca RAW, donde fue Campeona Femenina. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2004-presente) 2004 - 2005 Candice Michelle fue a la WWE como concursante del Diva Search 2004. A pesar de que no quedó dentro de las 10 participantes finales que salieron en televisión, la WWE contrató a Candice y la puso en la marca RAW en el papel de una maquilladora. Inicialmente, el papel de Candice Michelle fue limitado. Nunca le dieron un papel importante en RAW y rara vez aparecía en televisión. Entre sus pocas apariciones destacan concursos de bikinis entre Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, Stacy Keibler, y ella misma. El 30 de junio del 2005, Candice Michelle fue movida a SmackDown!, en donde inició un feudo con Torrie Wilson y Melina. Candice Michelle rápidamente se transformó en enemiga de Jillian Hall y Melina cuando se unió con Wilson. El 24 de julio del 2005, en The Great American Bash 2005, Candice Michelle fue árbitro especial para la Bra and Panties Match entre Torrie Wilson y Melina. Melina salió victoriosa, y después de la lucha, Melina atacó a Candice por detrás. Estó culminó con Torrie y Candice atacando a Melina y despojándola de su ropa también.. Más adelante fue movida de vuelta a RAW con Torrie Wilson, mientras Stacy Keibler y Christy Hemme fueron movidas a SmackDown!. Durante ese tiempo, Candice y Wilson se burlaron de Ashley Massaro (La ganadora del Diva Search 2005), llamando a Victoria para que la atacara, como parte de la "iniciación" de toda Diva de la WWE. Esta situación continuó hasta que Trish Stratus, quien volvía de una lesión, acudió a ayudar a Massaro del ataque de Candice, Torrie y Victoria (Conocidas como las "Ladies in Pink", y más tarde como Vince's Devils). Candice comenzó a jugar un nuevo rol, con actitudes de princesa, saliendo al ring con una varita de plástico y abriendo su chaqueta, dejando ver su vestimenta. Durante ese tiempo, Candice tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino en Taboo Tuesday 2005, donde no logró ganar. 2006 Candice apareció en New Year's Revolution 2006 en una Bra and Panties Gauntlet Match, pero fue eliminada por Maria. Después de ganar una Batalla Real de Divas en RAW, Candice Michelle tuvo su primera oportunidad en solitario por el Campeonato Femenino, mientras era parte de las Vince's Devils, pero fue derrotada por la entonces campeona Trish Stratus el 27 de febrero. después de esto, Candice Michelle bofeteó a Wilson, acusándola por la derrota. Vince's Devils se disolvió debido a que Torrie Wilson se volvió "face" cuando Candice Michelle y Victoria la atacaron durante la revelación de la portada de Candice en la revista Playboy. Esto inició un feudo entre Candice Michelle y Wilson y las llevó a una lucha en WrestleMania 22 en una "Playboy" Pillow Fight. Wilson ganó la lucha, pero el feudo no acabó ahí, se extendió por un par de semanas más, en segmentos no transmitidos en TV. Candice además apareció en las dos ediciones del 2006 de Saturday Night's Main Events en la cadena NBC. En el episodio del 18 de marzo, élla y Victoria perdieron con Trish Stratus y Mickie James en una lucha en parejas. En el episodio del 15 de julio, Candice fue eliminada en la primera ronda de un concurso, en donde ganó Michelle McCool. En la edición del 17 de julio en RAW, Candice fue el árbitro especial en una lucha entre Trish Stratus y Torrie Wilson vs. Victoria y Mickie James. Primero, Mickie James escupió la cara de Candice, pero Candice contestó bofeteándola y sacándola fuera del ring. Momentos después, Victoria intentó golpear a Candice, pero falló, permitiendo a Trish aplicar su "Stratusfaction" dándole la victoria a élla y a Torrie Wilson. Gracias a esto Candice se vovlió "face". El feudo con Mickie y Victoria duró sólo un par de semanas. Después de Unforgiven 2006, Candice tuvo un pequeño feudo con Lita, derrotándola la semana siguiente en RAW. Candice fue derrotada por Lita una semana después, gracias a una interferencia de Edge en la primera ronda de un torneo por el Campeonato Femenino. Además partició en el primer "Extreme Strip Poker" en ECW on Sci-fi el 10 de octubre, representando a RAW. El 27 de noviembre en RAW, durante una Batalla Real de Divas, Candice se quebró la nariz cuando Victoria la golpeara con una "Savate Kick". Candice debió operarse el 30 de noviembre para reparar el tabique desviado. 2007 thumb|195|right|Candice, como [[WWE Women's Championship|Campeona Femenina de la WWE.]] Candice volvió en New Year's Revolution 2007 el 7 de enero, cuando salió junto con Maria para detener a Melina, quien quiso interferir en la lucha por el Campeonato Femenino entre la entonces campeona Mickie James y Victoria. Candice marcó su regreso al ring el 22 de enero, cuando ella y Mickie James derrotaron a Victoria y Melina en una lucha en parejas. Luego entró en un feudo con Melina, quien le reprochaba sus participaciones en la revista Playboy. En One Night Stand y Vengeance, Nighy of Champions, Candice derrotó a Melina, donde logró conseguir su primer Campeonato Femenino. En Great American Bash, Candice defendió exitosamente el campeonato frente a Melina, en Unforgiven, frente a Beth Phoenix y en No Mercy lo perdió frente a Phoenix. Candice obtuvo su revancha en la siguiente edición de RAW, lesionándose en la clavícula durante la pelea, la cual necesitó de un tiempo entre 6 y 8 semanas para su recuperación. 2008-presente Candice Michelle regresó a RAW tras su lesión el 6 de febrero, distrayendo a Beth Phoenix durante su combate contra Maria. En la conferencia de prensa de WrestleMania XXIV fue anunciado que lucharía junto a Maria contra Beth Phoenix y Melina, pero se re-lesionó su clavícula, impidiendo así que pueda ir a Wrestlemania XXIV. Al hacer su regreso, peleó contra Phoenix en No Mercy con el título en juego, pero fue derrotada. Participo en varios tag team en compañía de Kelly Kelly y Mickie James gandoles a Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill y Layla en varias oportunidades, concursó en Cyber Sunday en el Divas Halloween Costume Contest disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe, participó en un Team RAW vs Team SmackDown en Survivor Series, donde eliminó a Maria y a Natalya, pero fue eliminada por Maryse. Otros medios A lo largo de la carrera de Candice, ha aparecido en varios programas de televisión, revistas, desfiles y películas. *''Películas'' :*''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story '' :*''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind'' :*''High Crimes'' :*''Province 77'' :*''Horrorween.Horrorween at IMDB *Televisión'' :*''Party of Five'' :*''The Man Show'' :*''Playboy TV's Totally Busted'' :*''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' :*''Monk. :*Hotel Erotica. *Internet'' :*''Ivolt.com'' (Desnuda) :*''Playboy Cyber Club'' (Desnuda) *''Revistas'' :*''Playboy'' (Desnuda, abril del 2006) :*''Import Tuner magazine'' :*''FM Concepts Inc'' (Fetichismo, bajo el nombre de Mackenzie Montgomery)Photos of Candice as a Foot Fetish Model En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **'The Candywrapper' (Reverse double undehook facebuster) **'Spinning Heel Kick' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Candylicious'' (Hanging figure four necklock) **Baile estilo Go Daddy seguido de un Elbow Drop **Forward Russian legsweep **Headscissors Takedown **Headscissors DDT **Bridging northern lights suplex **Diving crossbody Campeonatos y logros *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Mujer del año - 2007 **PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2007 **Ranqueada N°10 en los PWI 50 Female del 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio Oficial *Perfil en WWE.com